


the lakes

by supervengerslock



Series: Hey, Stephen [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Meet the Family, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Skinny Dipping, Stephen is a country boy, Stephen's brother is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervengerslock/pseuds/supervengerslock
Summary: Stephen takes Y/N to Nebraska to mee this family.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader, Stephen Strange/You
Series: Hey, Stephen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	the lakes

take me to the lakes where all the poets went to die

“God, why did you live in the middle of nowhere?” Y/N asks as she’s driving the rental car down the dirt road toward the Strange family farm.

“It’s not my fault my parents were farmers,” he replies.

“I bet they’re proud of you for becoming a doctor,” Y/N says, looking over at him.

He scoffs. “Not likely. They were so pissed when I moved to New York.”

“Do they know that we’re engaged?” she asks.

“I thought maybe we should tell them in person,” he replies.

“So, this is the first time I meet them and you wanna drop the bomb that we’re engaged?”

“Yes.”

Y/N sighs. “Well, it’s too late now.”

They pull up to the house and see a cluster of cars.

“Fuck,” Stephen says.

“What?”

“The entire family is here,” he says.

The two of them reluctantly got out of the car and headed to get the bags out of the trunk.

“You take the rolling on, hun. It’ll be easier on you.” Stephen nods, rolling the suitcase behind him as Y/N takes the duffel bag and slings it over her shoulder before slamming the trunk door shut.

A woman opens the front door and stands on the front porch.

“My baby boy! Home at last!”

“Hi, Mom,” Stephen says, walking up the stairs to his mother, who engulfs him in a hug.

“And you must be Y/N!” she says, letting go of Stephen and pulling Y/N into a tight hug. “It’s so nice to meet the girl who got our Stephen to settle down.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Strange,” Y/N says.

“Please, call me Beverly,” she replies. “Come inside, you must be exhausted, flying all the way from New York.”

Stephen and Y/N exchange a glance. Little did they know it only took them a few seconds to get from NYC to Nebraska.

Beverly takes the two of them inside, where a bunch of family members were chatting. “Eugene! Your son is here!”

A man with gray hair and the same blue eyes as Stephen walks up to the two of them.

“Hey, Dad.”

“Good to see you, son. How are you doing?” he asks.

“Can’t complain.”

“And this must be the little lady friend you never shut up about,” Eugene says. He turns to Y/N, putting out his hand to shake. “Call me Eugene.”

“Y/N,” she replies, shaking his hand.

“Let me introduce you to everyone, dear,” Beverly says, whisking Y/N away as Stephen talks to his father. They approach a woman with blond hair in her sixties and a frail woman with white hair sitting in a wheelchair.

“This is my sister, Darlene, and this is Stephen’s grandmother, Betty.”

“Lovely to meet you,” Darlene says, shaking Y/N’s hand.

“Is that you, Donna?” Betty asks, adjusting her glasses. Y/N looks confused as an uncomfortable silence settles on the group.

“This is Y/N, Betty,” Beverly says. “Stephen’s girlfriend.”

“Stephen’s girlfriend,” Betty repeats. “Stephen’s a good boy, he’s going to school to be a doctor.”

Y/N sneaks away as Darlene and Beverly launch into a conversation, bumping into someone.

“Sorry,” she says, looking up at a young man who looked similar to Stephen but more muscular and not as tall.

“Well, who do we have here?” he asks.

“My girlfriend,” Stephen says, waking up from behind and snaking an arm around Y/N’s waist.

“Chill, bro,” Victor says. “I didn’t know she was yours.”

Y/N resists the urge to punch him. As does Stephen.

“Do you wanna get some air?” Stephen asks.

“I never thought you’d ask!” she exclaims. The two of them sneak outside, away from the party and head down towards the lake, sitting at the edge of the water.

“Sorry about Victor,” Stephen says. “He can be a bit of a jerk.”

“Wonder where he gets it from?” she asks.

“Hey!” the two of them chuckle.

“Stephen?” she asks after a moment. “Who’s Donna?”

“What?”

“Your grandma, she called me Donna..”

Stephen sighs. “Donna… was my sister. She died years ago.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me about her before?” Y/N asks.

“Because it was my fault. She was swimming, and I was supposed to be watching her, she drowned.”

“Stephen.. That’s not your fault. It was an accident,” Y/N says.

“She was the only one who ever believed in me, she’s the reason I became a doctor.”

“Come here,” Y/N says. She pulled him close and held him as he cried.

Dinner that night was a bit… strange. Beverly has made a big dinner for everyone. Everyone chatted among themselves through dinner until Stephen finally stood.

“Everyone, Y/N and I have an announcement to make..” Everyone stopped talking and looked up at him. “We’re engaged.”

And then came the flurry of hugs and congratulations, and talk about babies from Beverly.

“When’s the wedding?” Beverly asks.

“The next couple of months.”

“What’s the rush, son?” Eugene asks.

“She’s pregnant,” Victor says rudely.

“Victor!” Beverly scolds her son, as Stephen looks over at Y/N, who quickly shakes her head.

“We just don’t have a lot of time, because of my job,” Y/N answers.

“Of course, dear.” The idle chatter begins again, but now filled with excitement about the wedding.

Y/N and Stephen were in the guest bedroom, getting ready for bed. “Hey, wanna go out for a walk?”

“It’s the middle of the night, babe.”

“Come on, stop being a cranky old man!”

Y/N manages to drag Stephen outside and down to the lake.

“Okay.. Now what are we doing?” he asks. Y/N pulls her shirt over her head.

“Well, I’m going for a swim, you can stay here and complain.”

Stephen sighs before pulling off his clothes to join her in the lake.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” he says.

“What? Skinny dipping in your parents’ lake?” she laughs. “You never did anything wild?”

“I was in med school, I couldn’t afford to go wild.”

“Hey, Stephen!” He can barely blink before she splashed him in the face.

“Oh, that’s how you want to play, huh?” He starts to splash her back and the two engage in a splash fight until they’re both soaking wet.

“Ceasefire!” Y/N exclaims and the two of them stop splashing and she swims up to him, planting a kiss on his lips.

The two of them come out of the lake and sit on a blanket Y/N had laid out on the grass, looking up at the stars.

“They’re so beautiful,” she says.

“You’re beautiful,” Stephen replies.

“You wanna..” he raises his eyebrows twice. “You know?”

Y/N chuckles. “I mean, we already took our clothes off..”

The sun rises on the Strange farm and Stephen squints his eyes at the brightness. He and Y/N had fallen asleep by the lake. Thankfully, they remembered to put their clothes back on.

They make their way back into the house as Beverly is serving breakfast. The two of them sit down at the kitchen table.

“Did you kids go for a morning swim?” she asks.

“Something like that,” Stephen says. Y/N kicks him under the table.

Just then, Victor enters the room. “Hey, big bro. Didn’t know you were such a romantic,” he says, nudging Stephen with his elbow.

“Shut up, Victor,” Stephen says in a hushed voice.

“This french toast is amazing, Mrs. Strange!” Y/N says, trying to distract her from the brothers’ conversation.

“Thank you, dear.”

“My dad used to make me french toast when I was little, it was one of the few things he could cook,” she tells Beverly.

“This one time, he tried to make dinner for us, and my step-mom, well, I say step-mom but she’s pretty much my mom, had to come in with the fire extinguisher!”

Beverly looked over at the brothers, who were still bickering.

“Boys, cut it out!” Beverly yells. Stephen grumbles but the two of them stop arguing. “Victor, go get ready for church.”

Beverly pulls Stephen into a hug. “Well, I’m gonna miss you, baby boy. Call me as soon as you get back to New York.”

“Will do, Mom.”

Beverly pulls Y/N into a hug just as Eugene and Victor come back into the room to say their goodbyes.

Y/N and Stephen piled into the car. “Do you mind if we stop somewhere before we go?”

“Sure, where to?”

~

Stephen and Y/N stood in a cemetery, standing in front of a tombstone. Stephen’s grip on her hand tightened.

Donna Strange

1984-2001

“She would’ve liked you,” Stephen says.

“You think so?”

“I do.” A few stray tears fall down his cheeks.

“She wouldn’t want you to be sad, Stephen. She’d want you to be happy.”

“I couldn’t protect her,” he says. “But I promise, I’ll protect you with my life if I have to.”

“And I for you.”

“Let’s go,” he says. “Goodbye, little sis.”

Y/N opens a portal and the two go through to the sanctum.

~

It was nearly two months later, a week before the wedding. Y/N had something to tell Stephen.

“Hey, hun? I’m starving, you wanna go to the deli?” she asks.

“Oh, sure just let me get my wallet,” he replies, grabbing his wallet off the table before the two start towards the stairs.

“Wong, you want anything?”

“I don’t have any money,” Wong answers.

“Seriously? You don’t have any money?” Y/N and Stephen started down the stairs with Wong tailing begins them.

“Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual.”

“I’ll tell that to the guys at the deli, maybe they’ll make you a metaphysical ham on rye.”

Y/N chuckles as Wong digs in his pockets. “Wait, wait, I think I have 200..”

“Dollars?”

“Rupees.”

“Which is?”

“A buck and a half.”

Stephen sighs. “What do you want?”

“I wouldn’t say no to a tuna melt.”

The three of them jumped as something fell through the ceiling behind you and crashed through the stairs. Y/N turned and ran towards the gaping hole in the stairs and looked down to see Bruce lying there.

“Bruce?”

“Thanos… He’s coming..”

Stephen and Wong exchanged a confused look.

“Who?”


End file.
